


Heatwave's Lament

by flamewarflipsides



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Combat, Gen, Rescue team, Villanelle, War, griffin rock, iambic, rescue bots, sigma-17, trimeter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarflipsides/pseuds/flamewarflipsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heatwave weighs his mission of helping the humans of Griffin Rock versus the stakes of the war being fought on the mainland. Intentionally pedestrian villanelle in iambic trimeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave's Lament

My work is never done.  
They need me every day.  
My fight is never won.

My tale is never spun.  
I’ll never join the fray.  
My work is never done.

They know I’d never run.  
I’d never quit; I’d stay.  
My fight is never won.

While they’re off having fun,  
We let our home decay.  
My work is never done.

But I could be the one!  
The enemy, I’d slay.  
My fight is never won.

One day I’ll get my gun,  
But Prime says not today.  
My work is never done.  
My fight is never won.


End file.
